No love to tomorrow no worries
by veronique2
Summary: Long time i didn't post here! this is a missing piece for my fic " touchdown for tomorrow". What happened after brian disappeared but before he came back to his future. this is telling the young brian and michael dealing with the aftermaths of what happen


No Love, No Tomorrow, No Worries

By: Vero 

Brian and his mother entered the psychiatrist's office. Brian wasn't  
glad to be there and Joan had a fake smile on her face that  
disappeared when the doctor asked her to leave the office because he  
thought now it would be better for the therapy if she left them  
alone. Joan left the office not very happy. Brian was suspicious but  
glad to have his mother away.

The therapist looked at him seriously.

"Brian, with your mom here, I understood that an honest discussion  
would never see the light of day. So now I want you to be honest with  
me okay?" asked Dr. Lane.

Brian grinned at him.

"Okay, I think you are hot. Wanna fuck? At least my mom will pay for  
something I finally could enjoy."

The doctor smiled back.

"Nice try but, I'm not gay. Besides you are my patient. You aren't  
here for that."

"You are no fun doc! Besides, if you never tried a man you can't tell  
you aren't gay for sure."

"I'm sure of what I am, but you? Are you?"

"I'm sure I'm gay! And nothing will change that Doc."

"You are not an easy patient Brian," Thought Dr. Lane.

"So what you wanna talk about? Are you cheating on your wife? I see a  
ring on your finger?"

"I'm not, besides it's me who asks question remember?"

Brian rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think I could cheat?"

"Everybody cheats on everybody doc!"

"I don't think so? Why do you think that? You already cheat on  
somebody? Your parents cheat on each others?"

"Fuck yes, my dad must be a champion."

"So because your dad cheats that makes everybody a cheater? Did you  
ever cheat on somebody? That Michael? Or did he cheat on you?"

"I never cheated on Michael. I could never do that."  
"You seems all tense Brian, did Michael cheat on you?"

"Nope," said Brian.

"You don't seem convinced?"

"He doesn't ...but...nut... I'm feeling like he is."

Dr. Lane frowned. There was a battle inside Brian, he could tell.

"You two are best friends? Nothing more? I don't really understand  
your relationship with him. With your mother interrupting us all the  
time, it was impossible... tell me more about Michael."

"We are best friends who are in love with each other."

Dr. Lane frowned again. Brian didn't want to talk about it but with  
all the things happening in his life, he felt he had to. After all,  
his mother was wasting what would be his "Inheritance" money for it.

"So, why not boyfriends? If you two are in love?"

Brian let a bitter laugh escape.

"We are too young. We'll never stand a chance... I'm hard each time I  
see an ass! And it's not because Mikey's ass is not hot enough. He  
has a such great ass, it's just..."

"Hormonal."

"Fuck yes."

"So you can't remain faithful, you will cheat on him, that'. s why?  
And he will cheat on you?"

"Nope, Mikey is too stupid to let his cock do what it wants and cheat  
on me..."

"But you will?"

"Nope, not if I'm with him in that way."

"So where's the problem?"

"The problem is one day or another we will both regret settling down  
too young. I'll ask all my life what it could have been and he will  
probably, too."

"It's a possibility not a fatality, you two can be happy..."

"Stop your dreamy suppositions, we are talking hormones here not  
feelings... I'm 17. There's a lot of great ass and cock waiting for  
me and waiting for him."

"At least you are not jealous and what does he think of that?"

"He doesn't like it. I think he is jealous of the tricks, but they  
are just tricks...and I'm jealous maybe even more than he is."

The more Dr. Lane listened to Brian the more he has trouble  
understanding the teenager.

"We are still best friends because I want us to be forever. I love  
him too much and we both still have our both lives to find out."

"This sounds reasonable."

"Of course it is."

"And you both agree to remain friends only?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"It's harder than I think and now... I don't know anymore about me  
and him. I'm confused."

Brian didn't like the sound of his voice. It was cracking. He was  
breaking down. He could feel it. He tried to suppress the tears and  
be strong when his eyes met Dr. Lane's eyes.

"You can cry Brian, I won't tell anyone. Let the tears free, let them  
go, it's okay to let them free," Dr. lane said very softly.

Brian didn't know what to do. Could he trust that guy? He finally  
broke down because he didn't want to keep these feelings inside. For  
the first time someone else other than his Michael would be the  
witness to his tears because Michael couldn't be the one to fix them.

Once he calmed down, he began to explain what happened....

Tbc…

Michael and Brian were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie.  
Debbie had left them after they finished eating. She had some  
shopping to do and bills to pay. All the events were playing in each  
teenage mind. Michael couldn't stop thinking that Brian was really in  
love with him and if his eyes watched the TV, he had no idea about  
the movie's topic. His heart was beating like crazy because he felt  
Brian's body and arms close to him.

Brian replayed the events in his mind too, wondering if his older  
self found the happiness he craved with Michael. Without knowing,  
they looked at each other at the same time, and their eyes locked.  
Shy smiles were on their faces and without really deciding, they  
suddenly found themselves kissing, slowly at first, then more  
passionate as tongues discovered for the first time each others  
mouth. The sensations they both felt were incredible.

They broke their first serious kiss abruptly with regret when they  
heard Debbie's voice who was opening the door, back from her  
shopping. Debbie entered the room, exhausted, yelling about how she  
was threatened by the bank's cashier.

Brian looked Michael all confused by what just happened, and then he  
stood up.

"Gotta go! If I'm late, Pop will be pissed at me again."

Michael nodded blindly. His thoughts weren't straight. As soon Brian  
left, he watched his back disappearing slowly around the corner of  
the street. A huge smile came across his face. He went to his room  
and literally jumped on his bed, he never been so happy in his life.

Late that night, neither Brian nor Michael could find any sleep, both  
for different reasons. Michael was too excited and Brian was too  
scared. They agreed to stay friends, and that kiss was a mistake, a  
mistake he loved, but still a mistake. He didn't want a relationship  
with Michael. He was torn because it felt so right to kiss him, to  
hold him but the more he thought about it the more an unbearable fear  
was taking him over. They were too young. They couldn't make it at  
this age. Brian, as much he loved Michael and was sure Michael shared  
his love too, didn't trust that feeling, didn't trust the works of  
the time about love. Brian wanted to build an unbreakable love, not  
live a teenage love. He wanted their love to be forever, and their  
love was too young to face all the troubles. He was scare as hell  
that abandoning himself to this love now was the only way to waste it  
and lose it.

Tomorrow he'd have to remind Michael of that. As much as they could  
be in love, they won't be boyfriends. He finally closed his eyes and  
the background of his parent's voices fighting faded away.

The next day Brian arrived a little late at school where Michael was  
impatiently waiting for him in the class. Brian sat down quickly and  
made a quick smile toward Michael.

"You're lucky, seems Mr. Barton is later than you today," said  
Michael

"Good."

"You look like shit Brian," stated Michael.

"Didn't sleep much."

"Me either, Brian…do you..."

But Brian interrupted Michael.

"Mikey about yesterday, forget it okay? Only best friends remember?"

Brian looked at Michael straight in the eyes. Of course he saw how  
disappointed Michael was suddenly.

"But Brian..." Michael tried to add before Brian interrupted him  
again.

"So did you talk to Mark?"

"Huh?" asked Michael, all confused

"You said you'd talk to him. I told you if you won't I'll do it for  
you."

"Well...what??"

"Mikey! You're still a virgin!"

Michael couldn't believe his eyes and his ears. He was pretty shocked  
to say the least. Brian seemed to have no problem bringing Mark as  
his potential first fuck and Michael did his best to not let a tear  
drop. The teacher entered and very hurt he looked at his history book.

Brian was hurting himself as well. He knew he hurt Mikey, but he  
seriously thought it was for the best, a wrong for a right.

Michael and Brian didn't speak a lot during class and even during  
lunch. Michael didn't go to speak to Mark, and neither did Brian.  
Brian tried to keep the conversation around new movie releases until  
he asked his best friend:

"Want to go to Babylon, tonight? Could be fun."

Michael hesitated, and that's when Brian made his huge "Please" smile  
he couldn't resist and he finally said yes.

"Great! I'll meet you in front of the club, okay?"

Michael nodded as they went their separate ways.

A few hours later that night, Brian and Michael were in that huge  
club. It was still very impressive, even if they went there already.

"I love this place!" said Brian out loud.

Michael was still wondering why he was there because since that  
infamous discussion in the morning, the only thing he wanted really  
was to talk to Brian.

Brian began to dance, men gyrated around him and he seemed lost in  
the music.

Michael was at the bar, bored when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Michael? Are you not to young for this club?"

Michael jumped and saw Mark Orton with a dazzling smile.

"So are you," replied Michael.

"It's the miracle of the fake ID," whispered Mark at Michael's ear

Michael smiled.

"You seem bored."

"I'm with Brian," answered Michael.

"That's why..." Mark looked at Brian on the dance floor.

"Are you alone?"

"Nope I came with a friend of my cousin. There it's him" he said  
pointing at a blond 25 year old guy.

"Oh! Why aren't you dancing?"

"I'm not a good dancer. I came here just because my cousin insisted  
since I came out to him. You know, he wants me to have fun, a lot of  
his friends are gay... my cousin is a nice guy, not a homophobe  
prick. I'm lucky."

"That's nice..."

"Wow, your friend is sure not afraid of anything... his reputation  
must really be true."

Michael looked suddenly in Brian's direction, but didn't find him  
anymore.

"Where is he? I don't see him anymore."

"Of course, he just entered the backroom with two guys no less.  
Seriously, I can't imagine fucking in that place! It's too creepy."

Michael was pale. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't pay  
attention to Mark's words as he made his way to the backroom. He felt  
incredibly uneasy throughout the cold corridor, where men moans were  
noisy and the smell of sex was everywhere. Then, he saw it, Brian  
with those two guys. One had Brian's dick his mouth, the other was  
kissing his best friend's nipple. Michael was in shock. He stayed  
there, unable to move at first then Brian's eyes met his and he saw  
Brian smiling at him.

Brian had a hard time to keep that smile while he was witnessing  
Michael's pure hurt displayed on his face. Finally, Michael left. As  
soon Michael disappeared, Brian ordered the two guys to stop, and he  
zipped his pants and put his shirt back on. Suddenly feeling foolish  
and guilty, he exited the backroom quickly to find Michael and  
explain, knowing that he went too far, that Michael didn't have  
that "lesson."

But he found nobody. He phoned the Novotny house but nobody answered.  
Debbie was working at the diner, so he decided to go to Michael's,  
and used his key but nobody was there.

Brian didn't have a clue of what happened to Michael. He went back to  
his home all worried. Too bad for him, his father was drunk as hell,  
and already in a fight with his mother. He didn't take the time to  
answer his father when he asked him where he was at that time of the  
night and the fact the he threatened him by calling police didn't  
make him not have to respect his parents. Brian was hit hard on his  
back by his father, but it wasn't why he was hurting. Where was his  
Mikey? He began to cry again. It was all his fault.

At the same time, Michael was experiencing his first sex experience  
at Mark's friend's flat.

The next day it was Brian who arrived at school first and was waiting  
for Michael. He was all worried. He didn't sleep at all fearing  
something horrible could have happened to his best friend.

Michael finally arrived with Mark Orton. A wrong shiver came across  
Brian's body. Michael was smiling at Mark as they were talking.

Brian walked toward them.

"Mikey, I have to talk to you! NOW!"

Michael nodded and began to follow Brian when Mark stopped him.

"Hey, Michael, class will begin in a few minutes, you can't..."

Brian glared at Mark

"What? Skipping class?" Brian smirked. "Come on Mikey."

Michael looked at Mark, a little embarrassed.

"It's okay Mark, see ya later."

Mark let them go. He wasn't happy at all.

In fact, Michael expected that reaction from Brian. He wanted to make  
Brian jealous and make him understand that all of this was stupid,  
they could be boyfriends, and there was no reason for them not to  
be. They went into a little deserted area and they sat down on the  
grass. Brian wasn't happy at all.

"Damn, Michael! You were with him! What didn't you call? Do you have  
any idea how worried I was for you?" he yelled.

"I had no idea you cared, you seemed so busy with those guys!"

"Well I do care! Do you have any idea how dangerous it was to leave  
alone like that?"

"I wasn't alone!" Michael was annoyed. The discussion didn't take the  
turn he expected. He felt like he was facing his mother.

"Whatever, you have to call me next time or tell me you are leaving!"

Michael was angry.

"I had sex with Mark, all night," he stated like a bomb.

There was a silence. Brian tried to realise what Michael had just  
said. He was so worried about his friend he didn't think that his  
Michael could have been losing his virginity the previous night.

He finally said, worried again: "Oh my god! Mikey, you two used  
condoms, didn't you?"

"Of course! What do you think I am? Stupid?" Michael replied, angry  
by Brian's reaction.

Another silence followed. Brian wasn't too much upset by the news,  
after all it was sex, and it was his fault, if it happened last  
night. And it wasn't like he hadn't prepared himself for that since  
long ago.

"How was it? Did you like it?" he asked with concern.

Michael was stunned again.

"I loved it! That was just great, Mark is a good lover!" Michael said  
sincerely. Mark had been really kind and tender. His first experience  
turned out to be great. Brian frowned at Michael when he said "lover."

"I m happy for you! God, Mikey, it could have turned out bad, you  
know... you decided to do it because you were angry at me. It could  
have been a mess."

"Well it wasn't. We did it 3 times," said Michael, always wanting to  
make Brian jealous.

"That not bad for a first? So, I'm sure your dick is dying for some  
more!" grinned Brian.

"What?" asked Michael confused.

"Next time, let me choose the guy for you. I'll make sure you'll have  
a better time than with Mark!"

Michael was truly shocked.

"You aren't jealous? I fucked Mark and that's all that you have to  
say to me?"

Brian looked at Michael with a smile.

"It was just sex Mikey! Beside I don't do jealous"

"Yeah, right, you were pretty jealous about Allan, if I remember  
well," stated Michael.

"That was different."

Michael didn't understand Brian. How could he have been different? He  
didn't have sex with Allan but he did with Mark.

Brian stood up.

"I think it's time to go take in some culture! You'll tell me  
everything about your first time at lunch. I want details!"

Brian walked away from Michael who was staying, completely stunned  
and furious at the same time.

"So are you coming?" asked Brian.

Michael followed Brian, all upset. Brian had no idea how Michael  
could have been upset. Brian wasn't worried anymore. Michael was  
safe, nothing bad happened to him. He wasn't a virgin anymore. He  
admitted to himself, he would have wanted to be Michael's first but  
knew it was for the best for the two of them. It was better it didn't  
happen that way. It was just sex after all. Just pleasure you took  
from another's body who means nothing to you. Sex and love are two  
different things and he had no reason to be upset. One day he knew  
he'd make Michael forget all those future supposed to be "great"  
fucks. That day where they will be ready and, for the first time,  
love will make the difference. But it wasn't for today or tomorrow.  
They needed time to transcend that love and make sure nothing could  
break it. At least Brian was picturing it like that.

During all the class, Michael couldn't concentrate on the lessons. He  
was truly disappointed. Brian wasn't jealous, worse he talked to him  
about picking guys out for him. He had some nausea at the thought. He  
was wondering if Brian really loved him. It seemed to him that all  
that happened the past few days was just a dream turning into a  
nightmare.

At lunch time they had barely sat down and started to talking about  
that first sex experience when two arms suddenly held Michael from  
behind. Michael almost jumped by fear when he felt a tender kiss on  
his neck at the same time. Michael realised it was Mark and was  
pretty surprised.

"I need to talk to you," said Mark.

Brian, who witnessed the whole scene with the same surprise, glared  
at Mark. He was clearly not happy.

"What the fuck are you doing here Mac? Mikey and I were about to have  
a serious conversation," said Brian abruptly.

Mark smiled at Brian.

"It's Mark! Well, I guess my Michael will have to wait before telling  
his best friend how great his first time was," Mark stated simply.

Brian didn't like how Mark emphasised the words "My Michael"  
and "his best friend."

Michael turned crimson at the same words. He stood up.

"Hum… I coming back soon Brian," he said all embarrassed as he  
followed Mark.

Brian looked as they disappeared around a deserted corner between two  
buildings. He felt his blood boil. He felt he was losing control.  
Anger was invading him. After a few minutes, he decided to join them  
to see what Mark wanted with his Mikey.

He arrived closer to the corner and suddenly he froze at Mark and  
Michael's sight who were kissing tenderly.

He didn't have time to think, nobody had the right to kiss his true  
love like this Mark was doing. He came closer to them as fury was  
possessing him and pushed Mark away violently and he fell on the cold  
floor.

"Brian!" yelled Michael with horror.

"What the fuck! Are you crazy?" asked Mark with anger as he stood up.

"Get the fuck out of here," ordered Brian.

"Don't give me orders Kinney! What's your problems" replied Mark.

"Don't approach Mikey again!"

Michael was completely stunned by Brian's rage, which was displayed  
on his best friend's face and at the determination on Mark's face.

"Kinney, Michael is my boyfriend," stated Mark, all confident.

"It's not because you fucked him you are."

Mark Orton sighed.

"I just asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes!"

Brian froze again at the words. He looked at Michael, confused.  
Michael turned crimson again.

"Is that true?"

Michael nodded uneasily.

"He asked me and…"

"Michael, we need to talk NOW!" yelled Brian.

Mark glared at Brian and moved closer to Michael. Michael looked at  
Mark.

"Don't worry Mark."

Michael followed Brian for the second time that day, at Mark's  
displeasure.

Michael and Brian finally stopped when they were far away from  
everybody and especially Mark.

"I don't believe it Michael, you won't be his boyfriend will you?"

"He asked me and he is nice…" Michael felt really confused at Brian's  
reaction. This morning he didn't give a shit and now it was dramatic  
for him.

Brian shook his head.

"I don't understand Mikey. He asked you and you said yes? Just  
because you fucked him doesn't mean you have to be his boyfriend!"

"Well, at least HE wants ME to be his boyfriend."

"So is that all matters to you? Being and having a boyfriend?"

"I want someone who cares for me enough to be!"

"Christ Michael! I love you!"

"What a great love that is! You aren't even jealous and want me to  
become a whore like you! Picking guys for me! I'm not a WHORE Brian!  
I need to love to make love!" said Michael, all angry.

Brian's heart broke at that instant.

"You fell in love with him." He sighed. "And now I'm just a WHORE to  
you!! Your love is full of bullshit Michael... all you wanted was to  
get laid and have a fucking boyfriend, no matter who it is! Your love  
is childish! You are a fucking nauseating fairy tale come to life!"

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong with wanting to have a  
boyfriend? What's wrong with YOU? I love you Brian but what you are  
asking of me is too much! You are not loving me for asking me that!"

"It's because I love you that I asked you that!"

"Mark told me he wanted me, and me alone. He said yesterday...it  
was.."

"Shut the fuck up!"'

"You know what?! You were right about what happened between us, let's  
forget it..." said Michael with tears that were threatening to  
escape.

"You are not serious?" said Brian suddenly discouraged. He didn't  
state his line with force at all. A familiar mantra came across his  
mind again. "Love doesn't exist, Love is a fairy tale lie for hurting  
people..."

"I'm Mark's boyfriend. You'd better get used to it Brian."

As soon as he said his last words to Dr. Lane, Brian began to cry  
again. He thought about his older self. He thought about what he told  
to him. About them taking 18 years before becoming best friend. He  
wished his older self was there right now. He was wondering if  
Michael and him in the future became a couple it wasn't because  
Michael took pity of him or by default. He was doubting more and  
more. He could feel his love for Michael hurting him like hell. He  
knew that his older self was crazy in love with Michael too. He was  
so confused he wished "Allan" was there to guide him again.

Unfortunately for Brian the session was done when he finally calmed  
down. Joan, who was waiting in the corridor, saw Brian's eyes red and  
full of tears. She didn't have any kind words, didn't ask anything.  
She paid the secretary and even the last word of comfort Dr. Lane  
told to him couldn't fill the void inside Brian.

He let his feelings open a lot since a few days and he was feeling he  
was hurting more because of that choice. He felt so alone. Nobody  
could help him.

As they came home, Jack wasn't pleased again. Brian didn't want to  
face his dad. His dad and his mother yelled again. He heard Jack tell  
to Joan, he won't waste any more money on a psychiatrist!

Claire entered, all angry, in Brian's room.

"I hate you! They are still fighting because of you! You are shit  
Brian!"

Jack, one hour later, rushed into his son's room.

"I want you to be at home after school and you will be locked down  
here! I don't want you to see your pervert friend and go to that gay  
Liberty Avenue."

Brian looked at him, bored and broken

"I have to go to the Taylor's Sunday afternoon. I'm baby-sitting  
their son," he sighed.

"You can forget that, I'll phone them! I don't want to risk you  
displaying your perversion to that kid. I have enough problems with  
you already."

The older Brian opened his eyes, finally back at his new future. He  
felt a dick in his mouth just cumming. He looked at the owner of the  
dick and saw a sixty year old man. The old guy was zipping up his  
pants and left 50 dollars on the bed before leaving without a word.  
Brian looked at the room. It seemed to be an old flat. He felt  
nauseous. He looked at himself in the mirror, and what he saw scared  
him. He felt very wrong. He looked at the nightstand, and saw  
needles. All confused, his eyes saw his arms full of needle scars. He  
was addicted, he needed his dose and he took one of the needles.

His mind was confused. He finally put the needle down and didn't take  
his dose. He tried to remember, but his mind was all confused. Then  
he remembered that night after what happened with Michael and his  
family. He ran away and never came back. He ended up being the whore  
Michael told him he was and found comfort in drugs.

Brian tried to compose himself with the weird memories that were  
rushing into his mind. He saw himself as an ad exec and he remembered  
a time machine and Michael. Finally, he decided to take a needle and  
take a dose. He was already having hallucinations anyway, plus the  
last thing he wanted to do was think.

He came back to the street, hoping to find a good client this time,  
younger than he was used to finding.

At the same time, Michael and David's car parked on that same street.

"I need a drink, I'm thirsty," stated David.

"We are almost at my old school, I'm sure you'll find something to  
drink there. That part of the town is creepy, there's prostitutes  
everywhere," said Michael.

"Well, there's also a little seven eleven there. You want something?"

"No."

"I'll get you a soda. Orange, is that what you want?"

"David I'm not..."

"Lemon?"

"Lemon, yes," Michael said with a sigh.

David exited the car and Michael was looking at him enter the shop.  
He looked at his watch, they were early but he was still impatient.  
Since he received the letter from his old school about that reunion,  
he was excited and anxious. After all that time he didn't forget  
Brian and was hoping he could be there. He didn't have high hopes.  
When Brian disappeared he and his mother spent two weeks searching  
for him without success. His heart was still aching from the pain.  
Mr. and Mrs. Kinney didn't bother to look for the son more than two  
days. Michael never forgot the shock when Brian didn't come back to  
school the next day and when he learnt Brian ran away. He felt so  
guilty. He knew Brian was weak and a mess when it came to his  
feelings. He just wanted to be his boyfriend. He didn't understand  
what happened in Brian's mind and he was still wondering sometimes.

He also felt guilty because he knew everything was hard for Brian to  
handle at that time and that Brian asked him to wait and be strong  
until Brian himself could be strong too. He didn't.  
Now Michael was looking at his past and what he done with his life.

Mark made a big deal to comfort him. He remembered he confessed to  
Mark how much he was in love with Brian. What a big mistake he made.  
Mark was a control freak. He was so jealous about Michael's feelings  
for Brian and that pain that couldn't die and Michael was so weak and  
depressed. He let Mark control his life and decide everything for  
him.

Michael felt lost and, for a while, Mark made the illusion work,  
until Mark left for university and broke up with him. Michael didn't  
go to college at all. He found a job at the big Q and his mother  
complained a lot about the "non-life" Michael was living.  
He finally met Emmett, a fun guy he shared his flat with. Then,  
Michael met Jeoffrey, another control freak, who cheated on him every  
time he could. He finally broke up when Jeoffrey got HIV and he had  
the scare of his life, thinking he was infected too.

Ted entered their life. Ted unfortunately died after a coma and an  
overdose. Then he met David. Life wasn't so bad with him. David was  
just another control freak, but at least a lot better that the two  
others. It was better than nothing and now he lived in Portland for  
two years. Michael never talked about Brian to David. Michael was  
happy because this weekend, he would meet his mother and Justin. He  
didn't seem him since his parents decided to send him to a military  
school when they found out he was gay.

Suddenly Michael's memories were brought back to reality with a knock  
at a window. He carefully opened the window.

"50 dollars and I'll give you the greatest blow job you never had!"

Michael looked at the man to say he wasn't interested when he had a  
pure shock. The prostitute was Brian. He recognised him instantly  
even if Brian's face was no longer the healthy one he used to know. A  
huge pain invaded his heart at the sight of his best friend and what  
he had become: an addicted prostitute.

"Brian?" asked Michael with shock in voice.

Brian froze. He didn't know if he was tripping or not.

"Mikey?"

"Oh my god Brian," said Michael with a loud voice this time.

"Fuck," said Brian as he suddenly ran away.

Michael didn't hesitate to exit the car and ran after his best  
friend. He didn't want to lose him. He ran like mad as David exited  
the store, stunned at what he saw: his boyfriend running after a  
junkie.

Brian didn't have the strength to run anymore and finally fell to the  
ground in a corner of a dark street. Michael had no problem finding  
him.

"Brian? You remember me?"

"I'm tripping! It's the fucking drugs! Leave me alone! You are a  
ghost," yelled Brian, holding his head.

Michael sat down near Brian. He had tears in his eyes as he took  
Brian's hand off his head.

"A ghost can't touch you. I'm real Brian."

Michael was so hurt at the sight of what his best friend had become.  
Guilt overtook him again as love he thought he buried long time ago  
reappeared stronger than ever. He kissed Brian's hand softly.  
"I'm here now."

"I'm tripping, I'm tripping," repeated Brian.

Michael decided to hold Brian.

"No you're not."

Brian finally let go, sure he was really tripping. At least he loved  
that trip and he held Michael's back tightly and cried in despair.

"I love you Michael, I never stopped loving you... I love you..."

"I love you too, Brian. Oh my god what happened to you?"

Brian looked at Michael's face and touched it.

"You, if only that time machine Sophia created was really real, I'd  
take it again and change all the mess I did, I'd tell to my younger  
self that risking to have you as a boyfriend is better that to lose  
you to Mark... if I had that time machine... what have I done? What I  
have done?"

"Yes if we had a time machine…" whispered Michael. "Me too, I'd  
change the past"

"I love you. I made you doubt that... I'd take you even if you don't  
really love me..."

"What are you talking about Brian. I love you. How could you doubt  
that?"

As he asked the question, Michael found the answer, he was doubting  
because it was Brian, with his shitty past with his family and all  
his fears.

"Stand up Brian. Where do you live?"

Brian pointed to a window.

They finally entered the old and nasty flat Brian lived in. Michael's  
heart broke once more. Needles and drugs were everywhere. Soon his  
cell rang. It was David.

"Where the hell are you?" asked David.

Michael panicked.

"I met an old friend, look, I..."

"We were early, now we will be late!" complained David.

"Look, I'm coming. I have to phone to my mother to take care of my  
friend and..."

"What?"

"Don't get mad okay, please..." begged Michael.  
Michael phoned his mother and Justin. He gave the address to them in  
order to have them take care of Brian. He didn't want David to know  
what happened. He was all confused and it was messy enough like that.

He moved closer to Brian who was in the bed.

"Look, Brian, my mom and Justin will arrive soon. I have to go, just  
don't move okay?"

"Don't leave me Mikey."

"Promise you won't leave until my mom and Justin are here. Promise  
me."

"I promise Mikey. I'm staying here forever."

"Good."

"Mikey, bring me back that time machine...bring it back to me… it's  
the school's reunion today, isn't it?" Brian was all confused. He  
didn't know what was reality and what was illusion.

Michael didn't want to upset his best friend.

"I'll do it."

He kissed Brian softly on the lips and left, heartbroken and in a  
huge panic.

David was waiting for him and he wasn't happy. When he looked at  
Michael's face full of tears and so hurt, he felt concern.

"Mike, what happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I met a friend. It was kinda shocking. He became a prostitute  
and I'm still in shock to say the least."

"Well, you know what, we are going to that reunion just to say hi and  
be polite and then we'll come back here."

"Thanks."

David took a tissue from his pocket and gave it to Michael.

They arrived at the school and Michael's mind wasn't there at all. He  
wanted to leave. He wanted to be near Brian.

Then Sophia came to him.

"Hey Michael? Oh my god, you look like shit."

"Sophia? Is that you?"

"Yep, in the flesh. I was hoping to see Brian but... do you have any  
news? And you? How are you?"

Michael began to cry.

"Oh my god, Michael..."

Sophia didn't want Michael to be exposed to wondering people ready to  
gossip about him and took him into another room.

"Is it that bad?"

"Sophia, I just met Brian. He is a mess, he is a prostitute, oh my  
god."

Sophia was in shock wasn't sure she heard Michael well.

"What?"

"I don't know what to do, I don't why I'm here! What am I doing here,  
when Brian needs me! Fucking mess... Sophia, he was tripping, he was  
talking about you, about a time machine, oh my god." Michael thought  
he was losing the little control he had until there.

It was Sophia who slapped him hard. He calmed down again.

"He talked to you about me and a time machine?"

"Yes, he was tripping."

"Or maybe not, maybe he remembered something..." Sophia said all  
seriously.

Michael wanted to laugh at first but Sophia's serious face made him  
stop before he started.

She showed him the time machine and explained the concept.

"So... he could have been telling the truth, what he told me…"  
Michael said, all confused.

"Take it Michael and bring it to him... like he asked, he'll fix it  
all, at least it can't be worse..."

Michael nodded. He felt like he was in the Twilight Zone. He didn't  
believe what was happening. Hell he thought everything he knew until  
now was turning into a nightmare. Where was reality and where was the  
fiction? He didn't care. He wanted to save Brian.

His cell phone rang. It was Debbie. She was in tears.

"Michael..." she repeated twice.

"How is Brian?"

"Oh my god, Michael, he is dead. I think he had an overdose."  
Michael couldn't believe what he heard.

"Michael... I want you to know, he has a smile on his face... Michael  
are you there?"

Michael hung up.

"Michael you are pale… What happened?"

"Brian's dead," he said coldly.

Michael's pain was so high he didn't have the strength to cry or fall  
apart.

Sophia took Michael's hand and put the time machine in his hand.

"So it's up to you to go Michael and save Brian!!"

Michael was at the diner. He was trying to eat his French fries but  
he couldn't. His mind was focused on his younger self and on Brian,  
the Brian he met again after 15 years and who had just died. He was  
hoping his younger self listened to him and was going to do the right  
things in order to save both of them.

This morning it was pretty weird when he arrived and caught Michael  
exiting Mark's house. He was not sure that his younger self took what  
he said seriously even if he told him secrets only he could knew.

His mother entered the diner to start her shift. He had the reflex to  
hide but then she just smiled at him and passed by. Of course she  
didn't recognize him.

At the same time, at the high school, Michael was still surprised to  
discover all that the older man who said to him it was himself coming  
back from the future had actually happened. Brian wasn't jealous, but  
worried. Then he even told him about picking tricks and all when Mark  
made his entry just like his supposed older self said.

He followed Mark to class. He had a lot of time to think. He felt his  
heart a little aching. He wanted Brian to be jealous, to be his  
boyfriend but his older self told him:

"You promised him you'd wait Michael. I know what you are feeling and  
how hard it is. But Brian is weak, you are the stronger one,  
remember, He needs you as support. He needs you to open up to the  
world, and he needs time. He is not like the other kids. He only  
trusted you. He needs to learn to trust others too. Give him time,  
he'll always love you! Don't ever doubt that like I did. If you love  
him, if you want to have a future with him, give him time."

Michael knew it was the right thing to do as he remembered the words.

"Besides, you have to learn to know what your dreams are too and not  
only dreams about Brian, what man you want to become, who you really  
are, because I don't know who I am… I… I wasted it all. Brian's life  
and mine, by not knowing who I am..."

What did Michael want and dream about besides being with Brian? How  
funny, he never really thought about it. At the same time he  
remembered Brian's words to him a few days ago, when they decided to  
stay best friends until they were ready. Brian wanted to know who he  
was and what he could do or not. This was something frightening for  
him, because he didn't have a clue at that question. All these years  
he focused on Brian and his fantasies. But life is larger than that.  
Being with Brian is a part of his life not all his all life.

He heard himself saying no to Mark's proposition to be his boyfriend.  
He didn't listen really well to what Mark said but it didn't matter,  
he knew what it was before hearing it.

Mark was disappointed as his eyes met Brian's eyes, who just arrived.  
Mark passed near Brian without saying a word.

Michael looked at Brian.

"I think I broke my first fucks heart," he said with a sad voice.

Brian smiled.

"He will survive."

"Why? Because I'm someone easy to forget?" said Michael, upset.

Brian rolled his eyes.

"You are so pathetic."

Brian put his arm around Michael's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what did he want?"

"To be my boyfriend."

Brian held Michael tightly.

"I'm glad you refused. Thank you. I don't think I could bear it if  
you had a boyfriend," said Brian with sincerity.

"Why not? I can fuck a thousand guys but no boyfriend?"

"Because it's just sex Mikey... it's different."

Michael didn't totally agree with Brian, sex and love was a pairing  
to him. But if it was what he had to do to make Brian happy and  
waiting until one day they'd both share that life they wanted? He was  
ready to just have sex and take care of Brian and make sure it was  
all it would be.

"I thought you wanted details about my first time?"

"Of course. I want to know everything," said Brian in a sexy  
voice. "But before that tell me what you said to Mark?" he continued  
more seriously.

"I just said to him I was sorry, but I had a rule."

"A rule?"

"No love, no tomorrow, no worries," said Michael with a serious look.  
Brian let a huge smile appeare on his face.

"I love that rule Mikey."

"I bet you love it."

"So are we going to Babylon tonight?"

"Yes we will, but you won't pick a guy out for me! I'm old enough to  
choose what I want!"

Brian looked surprise and smiled again.

Suddenly Brian was pinching his best friend a little who was starting  
to laugh.

"Oh no Brian don't start with this."

Brian showed his most evil grin as he began tickling Michael more and  
more.

They fell on the floor. Brian was on top.

"Stop that Brian! Let me go! Let me go," he repeated.

"Never," said Brian.

At the diner Debbie was looking at an empty chair.

"Damn, I swore there was a cute brunette here!" she said to her co-  
worker.

"Debbie! This room was empty since I arrived this morning. Nobody sat  
there yet...You must still be sleeping. Stop the night shift..." she  
said, laughing at Debbie

"You sure?"

The end of No love no tomorrow no worries and now back at the last  
chapter of Touchdown for tomorrow . :)

touchdown for tomorrow last chapter:

Brian appeared in front of Sophia.

"Welcome back, Brian." She said.

Brian was confused.

"My head is killing me. How long was I gone?"

"Almost 30 seconds, no more."

"What! Wow!"

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine. Confused, but fine." He said.

"Sit down for a minute." She ordered.

Suddenly the door opened and Michael entered.

"Brian?" He said.

Michael was worried because Brian's face was pale. Michael glared at  
Sophia.

"Sophia! What were you two up too?"

"Nothing." She said innocently.

"I know you, you and Brian were always getting into weird  
predicaments. I saw him follow you and when he didn't come back  
I..."

Brian interrupted him.

"Sophia, you remember Mikey?" Brian asked.

"Yes, I have a good memory! Hi Michael."

Michael realized he wasn't being polite to her.

"Hello, Sophia."

"I'm glad to see you two are still best friends."

Brian stood up and put his arms around Michael's shoulder and said  
proudly,

"Actually, we are lovers now."

Michael blushed.

"That's great! Since when?"

"Eight years…we got together after I came back to college and found a  
job, we committed to each other 4 years ago."

"Congratulations!" said Sophia.

"I have son too, his name is Gus."

Sophia was surprised.

"Huh? But…I don't understand."

"A lesbian friend of mine wanted a baby, I just jerked off in the  
tube.."

"Oh! Congratulations. Your parents must be happy to have a grandson!"

"Actually my father is dead now but yes, he really loved his grandson  
even if he knew him only for two years."

Brian found it ironic that his father had never showed him affection  
but had given everything to Gus. When he and Michael had their  
commitment ceremony, Jack had been there but not Joan. He knew that  
his dad probably only came because it would upset his mother. In his  
own way, a way that Brian had never understood, his father probably  
had loved him. He knew his parents didn't have an easy life, he  
didn't forget all the things they had done to him, but he could  
forgive them now. His mom was still focused on her religion and she  
was trying to make an effort to accept Brian and Michael's  
relationship, but the Kinney family was still pretending.

"And you Michael?" Asked Sophia.

"I have a comic book store and created a comic called 'Rage' with  
Justin, a friend."

"Justin! The boy who you used to baby sit?"

"Yeah, he is not a boy now though, he's 19."

Brian smiled.

"And he has two fabulous brothers who teach them the secrets of the  
gay world."

"He is gay too?"

Michael nodded.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy for him when his father found out. He blamed  
me and Brian for that. Justin moved into my mom's house and was  
staying in my old room. He's living with a violinist he met in  
school."

They talked about the past and afterwards Brian and Michael left the  
reunion and met their friends at Woody's. Ted and Emmett were there,  
they had become lovers only 3 months before.

Brian spotted David near the bar, he was friend's with Michael.  
Michael had met him when he hurt his neck, David was the Chiropractor  
who had treated him. Brian didn't like him at first sight and had  
confronted David right away, making his relationship with Michael  
clear and David understood.  
David was getting ready to move to Portland to be near his son, Brian  
was happy to see him going.

Then Ben joined them. Ben was another friend of Michael's too, Brian  
liked him. Ben was dating Brian's friend Peter and they decided to  
go to Tibet for 6 months together.

"So, Sweetie! Did you see Mark Orton?" Asked Emmett.

Brian's smile faded away. Mark was the one who took Michael's  
virginity, not a very good memory for him.

"Yeah I saw him and he is still hot." Said Michael.

Brian wrapped his arms around his lover.

"He's not that hot."

"Brian, you are jealous!" Said Ted.

Brian smiled.

"Fuck off Ted." Said Brian.

"That's so sweet, still jealous after 8 years together. And did you  
see your mysterious teacher Allan?" asked Emmett

"No, he wasn't there. But now I know why I had such a crush on  
him." Said Michael.

Brian froze. Did Michael know the only secret Brian had ever kept  
from him?

"He was so much like Brian."

Brian smiled and kissed his lover deeply.

"Because it was me." Brian thought to himself.

After the kiss broke, he looked at the ring he wore and smiled  
happily.

fin


End file.
